


Best served fresh and out of the blue

by ms_anthrophy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_anthrophy/pseuds/ms_anthrophy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge, that is. Sam might disagree, though. A wincesty moment of an ongoing prank war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best served fresh and out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Set during any period when there's no major crisis between the brothers. Beta'd by lovely and awesome luciusmistress. Additional thanks to Write or Die and tramadol. :P

Dean was startled awake by a noise outside, his mind still full of dream-images of a naked Sam on all fours, that perky ass wiggling invitingly. He automatically reached for the knife under his pillow, when the relatively peaceful reality dawned on him. Sam snored and drooled on the pillow right next to him. It was witching hour, the air was still, hot and oppressive, and Dean knew Sam would throw a bitch-fit if he woke him up for some brotherly love.

In fact this was a wonderful opportunity for just desserts. Their prank war was getting out of hand, again. Yesterday Sam's _modus operandi_ had been barely edible abominations: he had slipped Dean decaf coffee, a tofu burger and non-alcoholic beer. ("Accidentally" spilling most of the non-beer on Sam's clean clothes had been pretty satisfying, though.)

Dean spat on his palm and took his cock out, rough, steady strokes designed to get him off quickly and efficiently. The dream still lingered, and he visioned the tight heat of Sam's ass, the helpless, little noises he made when Dean fucked him slow, deep and hard. He grabbed Sam's sock and spilled into it and then wiped his dick on Sam's other sock. He dressed up quietly and slipped even more quietly into the night. Then he dialed Sam's number.

"Mmh.. Dean?"  
"Five-o, Sam. Quick, get out."  
"Fuck, what- ok."

Five minutes and a red-faced, angry Sam burst out of the door barefoot, swearing revenge. The black eye Dean got maybe two minutes after was totally worth it.


End file.
